A crossbow drawstring is typically drawn into a firing or trigger mechanism of the crossbow prior to inserting an arrow. The trigger mechanism may be capable of holding and retaining the drawstring for long periods of time (e.g., with or without an arrow in place). A problem can arise when the crossbow is fired without an arrow (e.g., dry-fired). In some instances, dry-firing may result in damage to the crossbow and/or injury to the user.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a crossbow having a dry-fire safety (DFS) mechanism.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a trigger mechanism for a crossbow that includes a housing having a channel for receiving an arrow, a trigger arm carried by the housing, a bowstring latch for retaining a bowstring in a cocked position that is pivotally carried by the housing and engagable with the trigger arm, and a dry-fire safety (DFS) latch pivotally carried by the housing and engagable with the bowstring latch, wherein the DFS latch substantially retains the bowstring latch in the cocked position when the trigger arm is actuated without the arrow seated in the channel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a trigger mechanism for a crossbow that includes a housing having a channel for receiving an arrow, a trigger arm carried by the housing and having a plurality of fingers, a bowstring latch for retaining a bowstring, and that is pivotally carried by the housing and movably engagable with one finger of the trigger arm, and a dry-fire safety (DFS) latch pivotally carried by the housing and extending into the channel and configured to inhibit bowstring release when the bowstring latch is in the cocked position and when the trigger arm is actuated by dry-firing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a trigger mechanism for a crossbow that includes a housing having a channel for receiving an arrow, a trigger arm carried by the housing, a bowstring latch for retaining a bowstring, and that is pivotally carried by the housing and movably engagable with the trigger arm, and a dry-fire safety (DFS) latch pivotally carried by the housing and extending into the channel and configured to inhibit bowstring release when the bowstring latch is in the cocked position and the trigger arm is actuated by dry-firing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a safety mechanism for a crossbow that includes a trigger linkage extending from a housing carrying and coupled to a trigger mechanism, wherein a distal end of the linkage includes a safety detent pin and a safety stop pin both extending therefrom, and a rotatable spool having an outer surface that includes a first pocket, a second pocket in communication with the first pocket, and a hole, wherein the spool is coupled to the trigger linkage by the coupling of the detent pin and the first and second pockets and by the coupling and decoupling of the stop pin and the hole, wherein rotation of the spool with respect to the trigger linkage places the safety mechanism in a safe mode or a fire mode.